


Of Goats and a Flower

by Uncle_Goat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Goat/pseuds/Uncle_Goat
Summary: In an alternative universe where the monsters weren't trapped inside of Mt. Ebott by humans, but rather by a Goddess that tried to protect monsterkind from them, and where Frisk and Chara are the only human children to fall down into the Underground...What would happen? Well...It all starts with a quarantine, but not only of the beloved Dreemurr family and those who decided to follow them out into the surface, but of several human towns that surrounded the area. Will humans try to befriend monsters, or to destroy them for fear of what they are capable of?
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Original Character(s), Asriel Dreemurr/Original Character(s), Asriel Dreemurr/Original Female Character(s), Frisk & Monster Kid (Undertale), Frisk/Monster Kid (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a prologue, what can I say?

Nobody knows for sure how things ended up the way they are, humans love to spend hours on end theorizing about it, even though they are the ones that know the least. The oldest and most knowledgeable monsters speak of ancients legends passed orally from one generation of monsters to the next, legends that tell of a merciful Goddess that, when facing the prospect of the total annihilation of most of Her creation at the hands of humankind, decided to ACT to save Her children. 

She took what few monsters remained and hid them deep underground in one of the most remote continents of the planet She had molded with Her very hands. Deep down there, the different monster tribes, who had only managed to form an uneasy pact against the humans when it was already too late, would be forced to ACT as one or succumb to the ruthless nature of their skyless fortress. 

As for the humans, as a punishment for their violent and warmongering ways, She wiped all their knowledge and memories of magic, and locked their access to the true potential of their SOULs behind a series of increasingly difficult to overcome mental barriers. No longer would the power that She had given them be used by lowly knights and squires, for only those who could surpass Her challenges through a near-perfect connection with their interior being and the world that surrounded them could achieve the necessary state of mind to talk with Her, and have the gifts of the SOUL bestowed unto them.

The facts were that, after several millennia of isolation, two human girls fell down into the chasms below Mount Ebott, where monsterkind resided, and were adopted by King Asgore and Queen Toriel of the ruling Dreemurr Dynasty. The first and oldest of the two girls, about the age of their biological son Asriel was always the taller and stronger one, yet more quiet and aggressive than the much friendlier and outgoing girl that crashed down several years after she did. Toriel always liked to say that she loved them equally and that they were a perfect representation of the many facets of personality, especially after they managed to help the monsters finally come out of the depths of the Underground by working together.

This newfound freedom, however, didn’t come without limits. For as much as monsterkind could not wait to explore the entire new world that had been revealed to them, humans were worried at best, and filled with bloodlust at worst. While a heated debate went on between the different human governments regarding what to do about this new seemingly sapient civilization, monsters found themselves quarantined inside the small region of eastern California that surrounded Mt. Ebott and the nearby towns. Only time could tell if monsters would become part of society at-large, or victims of humanity’s fear of the Other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification to anyone who is interested, during the following chapters, and until otherwise told or implied: Chara & Asriel are 16, while Frisk is 15. Underage warning put up in advance since it is planned to happen eventually. This fic ignores Deltarune (both in its current and future iterations) because I seriously doubt I'll be bothered to implement elements from its lore into this fic, but I might do so if I like the full version of the game enough.
> 
> With that out of the way, I'd like to give a personal disclaimer from the get-go: This fic is something I've been thinking about for the last 3 years or so, this is my third or fourth attempt at writing a presentable version of the story and I have a 32-page draft including several conversations, trivia factoids and character developments that I want to include in the chapters to come. Hating unfinished fics that get abandoned as much as the next guy, I have tried to will my procrastinating self into writing the whole thing before publishing it publicly, however with cool leg fast approaching and my promise to a friend that I would commit the nebulous concepts that have been pullulating in my mind unto (virtual) paper still unaccomplished, I've opted to take on the more traditional model of "publish as you go" out of pure desperation.
> 
> I assume that you can all guess what I'm getting at but I'll say it anyways: I don't promise that there won't be long waits between chapters, I don't promise that I won't work on other fics while putting this one on pause, I don't promise that I will finish it and even then I don't promise that the quality of the end product will be satisfactory. I'm just hoping that pressure/encouragement/fear of disappointing from a larger crowd (this website) than the limited group of friends I've shown previous versions of this fic will help me fight the seductive yet cruel mistress that is unproductiveness.
> 
> Oh, and by the by, be as rough with your criticism and comments as you'd like. Goddess knows that the one subject where my normally nonexistent ego needs to chill out is writing.


	2. Chocolate Bar Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara convinces Asriel to run across the street to get her some chocolate. In and out, two minute adventure...Right?

It was one of the first days of Summer, but in the town of Pueblo Santo (already given the pejorative nickname of “Monster Central” by many) it already felt like the hottest day of them all and Asriel wasn’t feeling like doing anything. After a lifetime of living in the cold Underground (if you take the Hotlands out of the equation for a second), he wasn’t exactly prepared to deal with the constant heat of the Californian summer. Sometimes the best course of action was doing nothing, and that much he was certainly doing, lazily lying down on the sofa while his sisters watched TV, not paying much attention to their antics.

“Hey Az,” Chara said sweetly, looking at her monster sibling.

Asriel sighed, from the tone of her voice he could tell she was about to ask him a favour, “What is it Char?”

“We ran out of chocolate last night and mom isn’t going grocery shopping until the afternoon, mind sprinting to the store and getting me some?”

“Can’t you do it yourself?” he retorted.

“Well, I would, but mom said me and Frisk need to do some sisterly bonding, and we’re having so much fun watching TV, right Frisk?” she answered smugly as she shouldered her younger sister’s side, who sheepishly nodded in compliance.

Asriel let his head fall back as he groaned in annoyance and slowly stood up “Fine, fine, but you owe me” he mumbled as Chara smiled.

As soon as he walked out of the front door, Asriel started regretting the choices that brought him to this point in his life. “Welp, what’s done is done I guess” he mumbled under his breath. He tried to comfort himself with the knowledge that thanks to his mother, the owners of the grocery shop, a Cantonese man called Tao and his wife Yan, had become somewhat accustomed to monsters.

Asriel’s disappointment was somewhat justified when, after crossing the street and entering the store, he saw a girl about his age behind the counter. For a moment he considered leaving, but the door chimes had already alerted her to his presence.

“Good morning, how may I help you?” the girl spouted mechanically as she took off her earbuds and opened her eyes, getting mildly startled when she saw a monster in front of her instead of a human.

Asriel stared at her blankly as he analyzed what to say. He had always been a rather shy person, and the whole deal with humans disliking monsters didn’t help to make social interaction any less awkward for him. He was unsure if the look she was giving him was one of disgust or indifference.

“Look, if you’re just here to be a creep and stare at me I’m gonna kindly have to ask you to leave” the girl followed, with a forced smile.

Asriel quickly mumbled through a rushed apology before explaining why he was there “I’m looking to buy some chocolate”

The girl smiled again, this time more genuinely, as she turned around “Let me show you what we have”

As she grabbed some of the chocolate bars on the stand behind her, Asriel took a closer look at her. He had noticed that she was pretty tall the moment he walked in, but now that he was standing on the other side of the counter, he realized just how massive the size difference between the two of them was, the top of his head being at her shoulder height. Disregarding his height complex for a moment he decided to instead examine her clothes: a pair of Prussian blue bermuda shorts and a loose-fitting black sleeveless tee, with the words “Sleep is for the weak” inscribed on a big bloody dark red font at the top of the backside.

“Alright,I think that’s it” the girl said before Asriel could get too lost in thought, as she turned back around and presented him with several chocolate bars “We’ve got white, dark, milk chocolate, bittersweet, with nuts, peanut butter filling, yoghurt filling...There’s even some brand variety, pick your poison”

“Uh...Thanks…” Asriel mumbled as he stared at the pile of chocolate bars, overwhelmed by choice.

A few seconds passed by before the girl interjected the silence, perhaps realizing Asriel’s predicament “You know, it’s not exactly the cheapest, but the strawberry yoghurt-filled is my favourite”

“Ah, it’s for my sister, not for me” Asriel stammered.

“Well, what kind of chocolate does your sister usually eat?”

“Bittersweet...I think”

“Well, guess that’s your choice made then, how many bars?”

“Yeah, just one please”

“Alright, that will be one dollar” the girl said as she quickly gathered the rejected chocolate bars and put them back in their place one by one.

Asriel fiddled with the money in his pockets for a bit until he eventually slammed a Benjamin atop the counter.

The girl’s smile quickly turned into a displeased frown once she saw the bill “You seriously have no change?”

“N-No, I’m sorry” This was most definitely not true, Asriel had several tens and twenties in his pants, but most of the functionality of his brain was long gone due to a combination of heat and social anxiety.

The girl pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in defeat before opening the cash register and pulling out the insert drawer, she quickly regained her smile as she began picking up every coin and one-dollar bill she could find. If she was going to lose her time, the goat boy was going to walk out of the store with more change than he could fit into his tiny baby pockets.

Asriel cringed as it dawned upon him what he had just done “Great, this is your first time interacting with a human that isn’t in your family for more than a minute and you’ve already made an idiot of yourself” he chastised himself in his mind.

“Ninety six...Ninety seven...Ninety eight...Ninety nine. There you go. Anything else?” the girl asked cordially, Asriel could swear she slightly tilted her head sideways.

Asriel struggled to swallow a lump in his throat “Actually, I think I’ll have that yoghurt-filled one too”

“Cool! Sure! That’s just great!” she exclaimed sarcastically as she once more grabbed the bar and slid it atop the counter, putting some money back into the till with her free hand. The only reason the bar was still intact was that she thought that squishing it in anger would be a waste of too good of a snack.

“That’s all...You can keep it...The chocolate bar I mean” Asriel said nervously, grabbing the bittersweet chocolate bar as he struggled to fit all the newfound change into his small pockets.

The girl chuckled softly “You know Asriel, I wouldn’t expect any less from a royal, to try and get themselves out of an uncomfortable situation with a pity gift...But I never say no to free food” she said as she promptly grabbed the chocolate bar and put it into her back pocket.

“How’d you know my name!?” Asriel shot back, having not quite just yet processed the attack on his morals.

“You’re the prince of a foreign species, your dumb name is everywhere”

“A-And what do you mean dumb name!?”

“Isn’t it just a combination of your parents’ names?”

“W-W-Well, that doesn’t make it dumb!”

“Oh, quite the opposite”

“I bet your name is dumb too!”

The girl scoffed “My name is Florencia, everyone calls me Flor, if you say either of those are dumb I’ll kick your ass”

As much as Asriel disliked losing, arguing just wasn’t part of his nature or upbringing, plus, the way her pronunciation shifted completely when she said her own name did make it sound pretty cool.

“If you’re done now, I’ve got a date with this chocolate bar you just gave me” she spoke as she started unwrapping it

“Uhm, actually...Where are Tao and Yan?”

“In their house, probably” she quick dismissed his question as she took a bite of her sweet treat

“And you’re not their daughter, right?”

“Oh God, no, I’m just their employee, they’re nice peeps but I’d tear my hair out if they were my parents” she grabbed a handful of her curvy dark brown hair and tugged it to send her point across further, laughing at her own display of physical comedy.

Asriel couldn’t help but chuckle in response

“You might be a royal, but at least you’ve got a decent sense of humour”

“What is it with you and royals?”

“Eh, nothing personal, just that over the last five thousand years or so, most human monarchs have been pretty massive cunts”

“Oh...Well, I think my parents are pretty nice” he responded timidly

“So I’ve been told, although I haven’t had the honour of meeting them in person, I’m yet to be a victim of your mother’s pie crusade, how’s it been going for her?”

“The ‘knocking on people’s door offering them a free pie’ thing? Could be worse I guess”

“Is it really that bad? I mean, sure, a lot of people think you lot are creepy and shit, but food is still food!”

“That’s what my mom thought, but a lot of people outright rejected her offer, and most of those who didn't are still skeptical”

“Hey, it’s been like what, a week? And monsters haven’t been chased back into the mountains by an angry mob armed with torches and pitchforks? I’d call that a massive success, us humans hate everything, including ourselves...Especially ourselves”

“I guess that’s one way to see it...” Asriel murmured

Florencia waved her hand at him dismissively “You’ll be fine, the people in the big cities tend to be more tolerant, if you can survive the quarantine, you’ll survive whatever”

Asriel was quickly becoming uncomfortable, the thought of humans rejecting monsters invading his mind, and so he sought to quickly change the subject of the conversation “Guess we started with the wrong foot”

“That we did, I was ready to smash your teeth in when you gave me that one hundred dollar bill”

“Hey” Asriel said as he shook his pockets, the coins inside of them making noise “I’d say the alternative you took was pretty good”

“True, and I guess I can pardon you for your earlier stupidity”

“Well, my older sister has always said that I’m a lovable idiot”

“Hah, your sister has a good sense of humour”

“They say it runs in the family”

“Speaking of your sister, you should bring her that chocolate bar before it melts”

“OH SHIT, I COMPLETELY FORGOT!” Asriel shouted as he rushed to the door “Goodbye Flor, thanks for the help!” he said more calmly before he made his way out of the store

“Any day, Your Royal Highness” she declared loudly, doing as much of an exaggerated curtsy as the limited space behind the counter allowed her. By when she was done giggling, Asriel had already vanished from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise, despite its rather modest length, this chapter took me longer than I expected to write, but hey, it’s up just in time for Christmas! (Thank me later, Line Islands et al.). Not only because I decided to completely revamp the shop scene once I was halfway through it (I plan on using most of the original for a latter chapter, worry not), but also because I've been procrastinating with YouTube videos and replaying Terraria for the tenth time (had to uninstall the game temporarily to fight the temptation).
> 
> For those interested in the specifics: Florencia is 16 years old and 181cm (5'11") tall while Asriel stands at a measly 158cm (5'2"). Something something small ball of fluff.
> 
> Going back to the sidelines, you guys might’ve noticed my interpretation of Asriel growing up differs from the fanon of “literal angel that can do no wrong” that some people subscribe to, hope you won’t mind (not calling out anyone, I’m just better at writing sarcastic assholes and charming bastards). As for Florencia, well, she’s an OC, and I know how hit or miss they can be for people. I just hope you guys will tolerate my shenanigans without cringing to death because this fic is only going to have more human OCs as time goes on.


End file.
